With the pervasive adoption of on-site sources of DC (Direct Current) power in new and existing buildings through distributed generation of renewable energy, mainly from Photovoltaic Panels (PV), the prospect of direct use of DC power at all those electrical loads that run natively on DC has become increasingly appealing. Despite AC (Alternating Current) being the standard in power distribution almost everywhere in the world, components of HVAC systems, fluorescent ballasts, and most Miscellaneous Electrical and Electronic Loads (MEELs) almost exclusively use DC as a power source. DC power use in buildings has significant energy savings potential through the elimination of inverters necessary to convert the DC source into AC, as well as the elimination of the countless equipment (often quite energy-inefficient) normally used to re-convert the AC back to DC.
The inefficiencies introduced by existing power distribution systems results in unnecessary double power conversion. That is, inverters and the subsequent AC to DC converters for DC power supply duplicate the components necessary for power distribution. The power distribution system may be simplified and components eliminated through the introduction of an additional dedicated DC-only electrical wiring infrastructure throughout the building. However, this solution adds significant capital costs introduced by the need to basically double the electrical wiring. Moreover, it is only applicable, at least in principle, to the design of new buildings.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.